


Working

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal x reader where reader goes to see Hannibal to see if they can help Will. But slowly end up falling for Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

“There must be something more we can do.” You are beyond frustrated and keep pacing the floor, trying to use up some of the nervous energy you are filled up with. Hannibal follows you with his eyes, being the perfect picture of calm where he sits in his chair.

“There is not much for us to do then to wait.” You stop and stare at him. Suddenly there is an arm on each side of him and you are up all close in his face.

“How the fuck are you calm right now?” you snarl at him. He stays completely still; the only reaction you get is a slight twitch under his eye. You retract and throw your hands up in the air.

“You know what? Fuck this and fuck you. I’m going to do something.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t fucking know!” you shout from the door before slamming it shut. Hannibal sighs. He wishes that you could threat his office a little kinder and be a little less aggressive.

The next weeks you find yourself working with Hannibal on orders from Jack, even though you had told him how you felt about him. Sometimes it really sucks working for him. Weirdly enough, you find yourself start to disliking Hannibal less, even growing sort of friendly with him? It’s uncommon for you to start liking people when you had already started to dislike them. The dislike normally only grew stronger, but with Hannibal it was turned all upside down. You don’t like it.

The weird ‘friendship’ thing going on between you and Hannibal have gone so far that he had actually invited you for dinner. You were not really sure what to make of his invitation, but you said yes anyway. Hannibal was, according to Jack, an amazing cook, so why not at least try some food and maybe even enjoy yourself?

The food had been amazing and now the evening had dwindled down to some light talk with wine.  You were stuffed from the food and the wine is making you feel fantastically lightheaded. You think Hannibal have moved closer during you two talking, but you are not really sure. When he lays a hand on your knee, you just flow with it and let it be.  You smile at him, not the first that night. When he leans closer you let him and meet his lips halfway. The kiss is slow and good. _Very_ good actually. When he pulls away, you both smile at each other. This time you are the one initiating the kiss, dragging Hannibal to you by his lapels.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
